


Jason Todd vs. the World

by overratedantihero



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling, Dick Grayson's Harem of Older Men, M/M, Pillow Talk, Scott Pilgrim References, seven evil exes, tags will be updated with each chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overratedantihero/pseuds/overratedantihero
Summary: Jason finally has Dick Grayson in his bed. And now he has to fight seven of Dick's evil exes. Jason always knew that Dick's taste in men was trash.





	Jason Todd vs. the World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a SUPER cobbled together intro. Future chapters will have much more care and love to them. I look forward to exploring this!

The first time Dick kissed Jason, Jason threw him off the roof, cursed, and then promptly chased after him.

All Jason had ever done was chase Dick Grayson. As Robin, he chased the idea of Dick painted by Bruce’s stern standards, Robin’s legacy, and Dick’s imposing absence. When Jason returned from the grave, he chased Dick to taunt him, to chip at Dick’s gilded veneer. And when Jason found Kori and Roy, no matter how uniquely _his_ that they were, Dick’s shadow hovered in the wistful expression that crossed Kori’s face, or in the fond, sometimes pained, tone Roy inflected.

For a time, Jason believed that he hated Dick. But then Dick publicly died, and Bruce swept it away so neatly and Jason was so angry because it was in that aftermath that he realized he’d never hated Dick at all. Not really.

But Dick returned, and so did Jason’s conflicting, vicious resentment. Resentment was safe, it was comfortable. Like a childhood blanket, worn from use, Jason wrapped himself in that bitter taste. It didn’t last. One too many late-night patrols together, a few too many shared coffees next to Jason’s favorite gargoyle.

During one instance, while the two sat with their legs hanging over the edge of a high rise, sipping whatever sugary, seasonal concoction that Dick had brought for them, Jason muttered, “You know, you’re the pumpkin spice latte of people.”

Dick let out a melodic laugh, and Jason twitched with the urge to pour his drink in Dick’s lap. That is, until he realized Dick wasn’t laughing at him. Something unwelcome and warm pooled in his core. 

“I think a lot of people would agree with you, Little Wing. Maybe I should get a leather jacket, or, like, a choker with spikes. Mix it up a bit. See if I can’t be an Americano.”

Jason snorted. “Go ahead and give up on that. You’d find a way to fuck it up with syrup or whipped cream.”

Even through the mask, Jason could see how Dick’s face fell. Dick’s mouth parted as he looked down at his hands, and he looked so crestfallen that Jason nearly apologized.

Before he could, Dick whispered, “I forgot to get whipped cream on our lattes.”

Something inside Jason cracked, and then he physically cracked up, and then Dick was tackling him onto the roof in retaliation and it felt as if everything Jason couldn’t have was grinning stupidly and pinning him on the concrete.

So, Jason admitted to Roy (finally, eventually, with some level of shame) that he was fond of Dick. They'd been eating takeout on Jason's couch, watching _Tombstone_ for the nth time. Roy gave a small grin that didn’t quite touch his eyes and he warned Jason to be careful. Dick’s got a mean streak. Dick’s too comfortable in the dark. Don’t let Dick stray too close to or too far from Bruce, and watch out for the type of company he keeps. Taking that last bit personally, Jason pulled Roy’s trucker hat over his face and shoved him over the arm of the couch.

When Dick began returning his affections it was laughable, and then it rapidly became overwhelming. Dick loved deeply and aggressively. Although Kori had told Jason about Dick and his enthusiasm, Jason was wholly unprepared. Sex with Dick left Jason feeling exposed, and then enthralled, and then exhausted, in that order.

“Are we going to tell Bruce?” Dick asked him one early afternoon, after they’d had a romp in Dick’s sun washed bedroom. Jason furrowed his brows and tucked his arms behind his head.

“What? Why? It’s none of his business. Knowing the old man, he probably already knows. I thought he had you microchipped anyway.”

Dick sat up. Jason watched as the sheets poured off his bronze skin, pooling around his hips.

“No, I think he only did that to Tim and Damian.” Dick snorted. “Why shouldn’t we tell him?”

Jason grunted and turned on his side so that he wouldn’t have to keep catching Dick’s soft eyes. “Because it’s not that serious. Don’t make this to be something it’s not, Goldie.”

Dick huffed. He settled down behind Jason. When Jason didn’t so much as shift, Dick wiggled, nestling impossibly closer. He slung a leg over Jason to drag Jason closer until Jason grabbed his ankle.

“Alright, alright. Settle down, I didn't mean that. Just… can we not involve the family? Not yet?” Jason glanced over his shoulder to see Dick hovering comically close.

“Yeah, sure Little Wing. We can take it slow.”

That choice, as it happened, wasn’t theirs to make.

A week and a half later, Dick was sitting pretty in a warehouse with a few tied henchmen, waiting on Jim Gordon to arrive to run their IDs for potential warrants. Dick had been hoping for more substantial arrests, but The Riddler was long disappeared, along with any evidence of his most recent crime.

Dick neglected to gag his captives, if only because it felt a touch too inhumane in the circumstances, but that turned out to be a mistake.

“Oi, are you Deathstroke’s boy?” One of the men barked. Dick twitched.

“No, I’m not anyone’s ‘boy’. Behave, GCPD’s almost here,” Dick retorted, climbing on top of a crate to perch while they waited.

“No, no, that’s the kid Raptor was after!” another man supplied helpfully.

“I heard that Owl guy was looking for him. Put a pretty price on him, for a while. But he had to be brought to the guy alive. Shit terms, if you ask me,” another muttered.

“Don’t sound too disappointed,” Dick muttered dryly. “Owlman’s on his own Earth, haven’t seen Raptor in a while. There aren’t any bounties to be had here, fellas. If any of you have priors, there aren’t any bounties at all, for a while.”

“Not what I heard,” a new voice singsonged. Dick whipped his head up to see Selina crouched on a rafter. He furrowed his eyebrows. He hadn't seen her in weeks. 

“If you wanted in, you’re late. Riddler’s _out_ , and these men are about to be _in."_ Dick paused dramatically before clarifying, "Blackgate. They’re going to be in Blackgate—I don’t want to hear it, puns are hard this late into a full night,” Dick snapped when some of the captives began groaning.

Selina dropped down and rolled her eyes. “Not my scene as of late. I came by with news. Thought I owed it to you… and him. To tell you.”

Dick raised his eyebrows. “Sure, Catwoman. Thanks. Do we need to step out, or…?”

Selina glanced at the henchmen, some of whom were staring at her bug eyed. Rumors had circulated that she was flirting with vigilante justice, she just hadn't been caught in the act until then. “No, it doesn’t matter if they hear. It’s about you and Red Hood—”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Dick interrupted. “No, he’ll skin me alive if this reaches any of his runners.”

Selina scowled. “He’ll get over it, you need to hear this, and I'm not one to stick around." She winced at her own choice of words before continuing, "Slade’s been assembling a group… a league, if you will.”

“A league of… assassins?” Dick offered, voice pitched.

“No. A league of exes.”

Dick narrowed his eyes. "You don't mean--"

"Yes. That's exactly what I mean. Exes. Your exes. He's assembling them for a fight and I don't think he's going to rest until he's the last one standing." Selina crossed her arms. 

“Ha!” a henchman announced. “Knew he was Deathstroke’s boy.”

"Shut up!" Selina and Dick shouted at the same time. Red and blue lights splashed into the warehouse from the open door as GCPD cars pulled up. Selina was already edging back to the shadows, no time to interrogate her about her sources. Regardless of what happened between Selina and Bruce, Dick trusted her to be honest with threats like this. 

Dick buried his face in his hands. “Red Hood’s going to be so pissed.”


End file.
